Just another night
by Nichole8801
Summary: Okay so first story, rated M! This is based off something that actually happened so yea be kind please.


Just another night.

Chapter 1. (The background)

My best loki and I have been playing this game for almost a week. He would

come over right after school and spend the whole day with me. And boy from

3pm-10pm I drove that boy crazy. I did everything in my power to turn him on. I

knew he liked me, and well I liked him back.. So one day on the beach I decided we

should play a game and knowing the type of guy my best friend was he agreed. The

rules where simple. Rule one: no real rules. Rule two: use common sense. The object

of the game was to see who could get the other sexually uncomfortable first, but

they had to admit it.

(A/n: I'm skipping past all the fluffy too the sexy part)

Chapter 2 (end of the week)

Neither one of us won all week, and the today was are last day to see each other. It was around 7pm and we where alone waiting for my mom to get back from work. And I had decided to take this time and win. I went and changed into lose short, shorts and a tank top. I laid on the couch my head at the other end and my let's bent with a prefect view for him of the black thong I had on. After a few moments he notices. I blushed and looked away. I look back to see his eyes full of lust. And with that I knew I was gonna win.

"Do I win yet?"

He looks up at me. "No but I'm about too"

"How so?"

"Can't tell you but do I have premissson to show you?"

I this time I knew I was wet from the dirty thoughts running threw my mind. His hand moved to my thigh and went slowly down to the egde of my shorts. He looks and watches my reaction. My face was read and my eyes closed. I was giving into the pleasure. He knew it and I knew it. He ran his ran his hand into the side of my shorts. And ran his fingers over my thong. Just that little touch sent chills threw me. With every stroke I got wetter. I finally moaned a bit and thrusted my hips showing I wanted more. Ounce he figured that out he definitely gave me more. He pushed aside the side of my shorts and thong to get a perfect view of my now very wet pussy. He started by running his fingers over my chlit just to make me moan, after he did that a few times he entered me slowly with one finger, and started pumping but that wasn't enough. He put two more in only a knuckle deep and my body was ready to explode. Ounce I got use to it he started to lick and suck on m chilt. I immediately started moaning. It felt so good. His tongue was hot and wet. Every time he licked over my chlit I would moan louder. Ounce he got done teasing me with his mouth he held my hips and fingered me deep and hard hitting my g spot every time. He stopped right when I was about to cum. He laughed and then began to tease with the fact that I was sensitive to every touch. I decided that it was my turn to return the favor. I got up and leaned over so my ass was exposed. He grabbed it and slapped it a few times which turned me on worse. I undid his belt and started giving him a hand job. He leaned back on the couch and closed his eyes. Ounce I saw his pre cum I started to lick around his shaft, and suck on the top of his head. After hearing the first moan I took the whole thing in my mouth and sucked hared and fast, every few bobs I would deep throat him. Anything to hear his moan again. After a few minutes he had me stop.

"So do I win yet?"

"No way in hell!"

"Fine, but I guess well just have to fuck then,"

He looked at me shocked. I stood up and took my clothes off. He was still in shock from my idea he hadn't even noticed I was naked. Ounce he did he got up and took his clothes off I didn't realize how big his dick was till he stood up. It was about 7-8in and I was kinda nervous. I had only had had sex with Two other guys before. Even though I was on birth control we still used a condom. I laid down and waited for him to up the condom on. Which seemed to take forever. Final he lied his cock up to my entrance and went in. I moaned from the contact. We didn't take forever to start we just went straight into it. I kept bagging for him to go harder and faster. I left like my body was on fire. Ten minutes later and he came.


End file.
